prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotaro Suzuki
| birth_place = Warabi, Saitama | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = December 24, 2001 | retired = }} Kotaro Suzuki (June 18, 1978) is a Japanese professional wrestler better known by the ring name Kotaro Suzuki. Career In wrestling *'As Kotaro Suzuki' **'Finishing moves' ***''Blue Destiny'' (Gory neckbreaker) ***''Endless Waltz'' (Rolling arm wrench inside cradle) ***''Excalibur'' (Spinning belly-to-belly piledriver) ***''Myst Crash'' (Three-quarter nelson suplex) ***''Requiem'' (Electric chair driver) ***''Tiger Driver'' (Double underhook lifted sitout sheerdrop powerbomb) - In tribute to Mitsuharu Misawa **'Signature moves' ***450° splash ***''Akushizu'' (Flipping release belly-to-back suplex) ***''Bit Blaster'' (Handspring back elbow smash) ***''Colony Drop'' (Inverted frankensteiner) ***''Funnel Blaster'' (Tiger feint kick) ***''Incom'' (Tilt–a–whirl headscissors armbar) ***''Javelin'' (Elbow smash to the opponent's chin) ***''Mass Driver'' (Belly-to-back suplex flipped into a spike DDT) ***Rolling elbow - in tribute to Mitsuharu Misawa ***''Zero System'' (Diving hurricanrana) *'As Mushiking Terry' **'Finishing moves' ***''Genesis'' (Sitout double underhook powerbomb) **'Signature moves' ***Death valley driver ***Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb ***''Teradrive'' (Super sitout hip toss) *'As Tiger Emperor' **'Finishing moves' ***''Tiger Driver '05'' (Double underhook package piledriver into a sitout pin) ***''Tiger Suplex '04'' (Bridging leg hook tiger suplex) *'Entrance themes' :*''Blue of Fear'' (Noah) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Atsushi Aoki (1), and Kento Miyahara (1) **AJPW Gaora TV Championship (1 time) **AJPW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Jr. Battle of Glory (2014, 2015) **Junior Hyper Tag League (2013) – with Atsushi Aoki *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **Tag Team Best Bout (2003) with Naomichi Marufuji vs. Jushin Thunder Liger and Koji Kanemoto on June 10 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'148' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Ricky Marvin (1), Yoshinobu Kanemaru (1) and Atsushi Aoki (1) **Nippon TV Cup Jr. Heavyweight Tag League (2009) – with Yoshinobu Kanemaru **NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League (2011) – with Atsushi Aoki **One Day Jr. Heavyweight Six Man Tag Tournament (2008) - with Yoshinobu Kanemaru and Genba Hirayanagi *'Wrestle-1' **Wrestle-1 Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Kaz Hayashi Luchas de Apuestas record External links * Profile * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:1978 births Category:2001 debuts Category:A-Merchandise alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Diamond Ring alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 current roster Category:Real Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Entertainment Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Cho Sento Puroresu FMW alumni Category:FREEDOMS alumni Category:Oudou alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Pride alumni Category:SEAdLINNNG alumni Category:Tokyo Gurentai alumni Category:Union Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle-1 current roster Category:Male wrestlers